A Storm is Just a Storm
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: In the place that's made of old relations, some were loved and some were hated. How absently he moved around, how listless. Real Life AU in which Arthur is a kid from an unknown town and Alfred just happens to drop by unexpected. Warnings and such inside.- On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One more month before school so I might as well get it in gear and try to write someting new (even though I have another story to finish...)  
**

**Warnings: Uhh... Well, I don't really know what to put. Angst, depression, rating will change to M later, but the first chapters will be T. Just read at your own risk I guess? I'm sorry if it makes you depressed, this first part. It will get better, I promise. If you don't like it I guess you don't have to read anymore after this.  
**

**For: MoonlitSatin, who also beta'd this cause I'm too lazy to. Love you!**

**Inspiration:** **The song I listened to on repeat was 'Bones and Skin' by Mirah. It really does set the mood.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
_

The fog was a welcomed sight. Arthur watched it roll in slowly from where he lay sprawled atop one of the larger headstones, soaking in the heat it had collected through the day. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Summer would soon be over and then he'd have to give up these long days in the graveyard.

It was nice here. No one usually bothered him, save for a few people who visited once in a great while. Arthur could write his thoughts in peace. Sometimes he felt extra daring and would bring his camera. It was one of those really old Polaroid cameras where it would print out the picture as soon as you took one. His grandfather had left it for him; one of his most treasured memories.

Arthur let his eyes open again. He wished it would get darker faster. He liked being in the graveyard in the dead of night where the only noises were bugs and the wind. He didn't see how anyone could be afraid of places like this. They were calm. Peaceful. Yes there were dead bodies underneath the dirt but what were they going to do?

His mother would expect him home soon for dinner. And after that he would pretend to go to sleep and lock his door. Then Arthur would sneak out his window and come back to his favorite place. Here. This graveyard. The one that held all his past family and friends and, very soon, would also hold his mother.

Arthur wasn't sad or upset about his mother dying. After all, he never even got to meet his father so what was one more family member? He would be eighteen in two months and after that he didn't know what was going to happen. His mother wanted him to go to college but Arthur could care less. Why spend time doing something he didn't want to do? He'd rather stay in the graveyard, writing, reading, watching and just _living_.

Sometimes Arthur would go around and read every headstone's name aloud. He had taken it upon himself to memorize his favorites. If anyone quizzed him on who died when he'd get an A plus. But that was the thing. No one did quiz him. Probably because no one bothered to care about what "that Arthur kid" was doing. Well, except the town doctor who happened to be his neighbor. With his mother not doing well Dr. Bonnefoy was always around. There was nothing he could do but Arthur gave him credit for keeping his mother company when he couldn't.

Arthur wondered when his older brother would come back. It had been five years since he last saw him. What had he said again? _I'm going to find myself. I'll come back once I've done so._ What a load of crap. He just didn't want to deal with the debt their father had left. Arthur sometimes hoped he was dead but somehow he knew he wasn't. He just knew.

Having to live in a tiny unknown place probably not on the map somewhere in the heart of the West Midlands, England wasn't easy. The only place that had internet was the library. Arthur hated being around people so he never bothered to go and use it. He had no friends anyways, what would be the point? He didn't care about world news or who was up to what. Most days he just wanted to sleep all day, and most days he did just that. Except when it rained. When that happened he couldn't really afford to be out in the cold (he got sick fairly easy). And unfortunately it rained a lot.

Arthur didn't know what, but he wanted something to happen. Something out of the ordinary. There was a part of him that wanted the whole town to just succumb to a disease and that would be that. Arthur wouldn't mind dying. He thought about it more than he probably should. All his books at home were about mysteries and death and murder. They were nice, but still just stories. None of that stuff actually happened, did it?

A glance at his watch told Arthur it was almost time to head home. The walk was fairly long so he decided to take his time and leave now. He stepped through the fog slowly, going up the only hill between his house and the graveyard. It was nice that the graveyard was so out of the way. There was no town noise to bother him.

Halfway home Arthur spotted a dead bird along the road. He stopped and crouched down, staring at it. He ran a finger over it softly, wondering, _'Will I be this way when I'm dead?'_

He picked it up and moved it off the road. It wasn't likely anyone would step on it, but he took no chances. Arthur continued home.

* * *

"Right on time, as usual."

Arthur gave his mother a smile like he always did as he came in the door. That smile fell though when he saw who was at the table. It was Dr. Bonnefoy, once again. He winked at Arthur over the glass he was drinking from. Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course he was here. It was like he was trying to fill in for his father or something. Well it wasn't going to work. After his mother was dead Arthur was getting the hell out of this place.

"Hello Arthur. May I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" the doctor asked, setting down the glass and standing. Arthur huffed and made his way to the living room. He turned on the TV for background noise and crossed his arms.

"What is it now? I didn't think there was anything else you had to say to me."

The doctor smiled softly. "Arthur, your mother probably won't make it another week. She has that at most."

Despite not caring Arthur felt his throat tighten. He was confused by the sudden emotions. He didn't care. He had heard this all before. So why now?

Arthur stared at a picture to the right of Dr. Bonnefoy.

"Is that why you came? Because I already knew that. Why are you really here? Is it because you're trying to be some sort of replacement for my father? Well it isn't working. And it's too late to tell you to stop."

Dr. Bonnefoy sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"You are partly right. I've never had a family. Seeing your mother and you, all alone, I felt… I wanted to try to be there for her, even if you hated me. I feel I've helped, at least a little bit-"

"Well you're wrong! You haven't helped! You've made it worse. You remind her of my father and it'll be that much harder on her when she's dead-" Arthur choked on his words. He felt his eyes sting and there were suddenly tears. Fat, ugly tears rolling down his face and he couldn't do anything but stare at the floor and try to wipe them away. He heard the doctor step closer to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, especially for someone your age. If you would like, once she's gone, you could live with me. I know you don't have any other family. You could be my apprentice and I'd pay you. Soon you'll have enough money to get out of here."

Arthur brushed the doctor's hand away and turned his back to him. So that was his life laid out, wasn't it? He'd have to work for this bastard and then maybe when he was fifty he'd have enough to leave this place. But by that time he wouldn't be able to leave. He'd feel like sitting in the graveyard and hoping he would just fall asleep one day and just never wake up.

After a minute Arthur composed himself and turned back around. He looked into the doctor's eyes and shook his head.

"No. I can't do that. Just… don't worry about me. I'll get on just fine once she's gone. Even if they take the house away I'll be fine. Just please… stop it. Just stop it."

Dr. Bonnefoy was at a loss for words. He stared at Arthur for a couple seconds before leaving the living room and going back into the kitchen. Arthur knew he couldn't go back in there. Just looking at his mother would hurt too much. He went to his room instead.

It was quiet and Arthur couldn't stand it. He opened his window and listened to whatever would make noise. He was alone with his thoughts and it _hurt._ It hurt beyond words so he wrote it down. The sun was almost gone and he turned on his lamp.

He must have fallen asleep because a knock at the door woke him up. It was his mother, asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry is all."

"Well if you say so. There are leftovers in the refrigerator when you feel like eating."

"Right, thanks."

Arthur listened to her footsteps fade before climbing off his bed. He found his backpack and packed it with all the things he held the most love for along with a few change of clothes. His camera, pens, a few empty notebooks, two of his favorite books, a flashlight with extra batteries, and all the money he had. He stopped at the door, eyeing the photo on his dresser. After a moment's hesitation he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He turned off his lamp and left his room.

He was as quiet as possible as he went to the kitchen. He grabbed as much food as his backpack had room for. He hefted the pack up and went back to his room. He locked the door and climbed through the open window. Once he was out he closed it and took one last look at his home of eighteen years. He probably wouldn't be coming back. Not for a long time.

* * *

Arthur decided that since he'd be leaving he might as well spend one more night at his favorite place. The graveyard at night was beautiful as always. He sought out his preferred sleeping place and bedded down for the night. He didn't have a blanket but he was wearing long sleeves so that helped some. He was used to sleeping in the cold though, so it wasn't long before he went into a light sleep.

He woke up often but always fell right back asleep after remembering his current situation. Arthur was in the middle of a horrible dream when a loud voice shocked him awake.

"How the hell am I supposed to find it? Friggen dark and creepy out here…Ugh, those guys are so gonna get it…"

Arthur held his breath. He didn't recognize the voice. It was foreign. Possibly American? Whatever it was, Arthur was pretty sure the man wasn't supposed to be here. What was he trying to find anyways? Arthur felt his pocket, checking and confirming that his Swiss knife was still there. It wasn't much, but if he had to defend himself with it he would.

Arthur listened to the man stumble around, muttering to himself. He peeked over the headstone he was behind and saw the beam of a flashlight scanning around the bigger and more expensive headstones. It was too dark to see the man but Arthur could tell he was defiantly bigger than he was. Well, no matter.

This was _his_ territory. Time to have a little fun.

Arthur took in a deep breath before growling as loud as he could. He watched the light bounce and flash over in his direction and he ducked back down.

"What the fuck was that?"

Arthur felt himself smile. He stayed silent while the man sighed shakily and went back to looking for whatever it was. Arthur crawled through the dew soaked grass until he was behind the man, still about four feet away. He gave another growl and the man gasped. He spun around and Arthur tried to contain his excitement. This was fun. Very fun indeed.

"What if it's a wolf? Shit, no one ever said there was gonna be a wolf."

Arthur listened to the man rattle on about how he was going to kill some guy named Tony when he got back. The adrenaline high was running out though and Arthur thought it time to find out what this guy was really looking for.

Arthur stood on top of the nearest headstone.

"Hey."

The man jumped a bit and shined his flashlight towards Arthur. He sighed in relief.

"Just some kid…"

Arthur frowned and held up a hand to block the bright light from his eyes.

"I'm not 'just some kid'. This happens to be my place and it seems you are trespassing."

The man walked closer and lowered the flashlight. Arthur could make out his face. This man had glasses and blonde hair, much like his own only brighter. If Arthur stepped off the headstone he would be the shorter of the two. So that wasn't going to happen. He liked being looked up at. It didn't happen often.

"Who are you, the grave keeper or something?"

Arthur smirked. This guy would be easy to play.

"Is that what you think I am? Huh, last I checked I wasn't solid…"

"What?! You're… You're a ghost…?"

Arthur wanted to laugh at the look on this guy's face. It was priceless. Was he really that gullible?

"Of course I'm not. Are you stupid? Ghosts don't exist."

The man let out a sigh of relief, but stayed tense.

"Don't trick me like that! It's scary here enough as it is."

Arthur did laugh this time. The guy looked at him like he was crazy but Arthur didn't care.

"Sure, sure. So, what are you doing here? Maybe I can help you with something?"

The man blinked a few times in confusion before realizing that he had come here to do a job.

"Oh yea, that's right. I'm looking for "King Arthur's" grave. My boss said there was a load of super cool stuff that I have to get from it. I don't know what exactly… but whatever it is, it sounds awesome."

Arthur stared in disbelief at this guy. What drugs was he on? Must have been dropped a few too many times as a baby.

"Look, you could look all night and never find that king's grave. Why? Because he wasn't buried _here._ God no. Not in some place unknown to the real world. I'm surprised your boss even knew about this place…How did you get here, anyway?"

"I parachuted from a plane. But what did you say? It's not here? Then what… Why would he drop me off here of all places? Where is here?"

Arthur shrugged and sat down. He was almost eye level with this guy now. Damn, just a little too short.

"Look, I don't know so don't ask me. Even I don't know where here is and I've lived here almost eighteen years."

The man seemed to ignore him as he took something out of his pocket. It looked like a phone, but smaller. The man held it up towards the sky and frowned.

"Damn, no service. And I'm almost out of battery, of course. Hey, kid."

Arthur huffed. He wasn't a kid.

"My name's Arthur… and no, I'm not related to the dead king you are looking for."

"Oh. Well hey Arthur, know where I can get to a pay phone around here?"

"A what? Do you mean a public phone? There's one at the library. I guess I can show you to it."

The man smiled and Arthur was taken back. Even in the dim light of the flashlight it was a nice smile. It made him temporarily forget about his problems.

"Thanks dude, that would be awesome."

Arthur nodded and retrieved his bag. He told the man to follow him, then remembered something.

"Oh yea. What's your name?"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones."

* * *

The town was dark and quiet. Arthur checked his watch. Two in the morning. No one would be up until at least five. Good.

The door to the library was locked but Arthur pulled out his knife and got it open easily enough. He'd done it several times, no big deal.

Alfred followed closely behind him, glancing around like some scared animal.

"Hey, isn't there like, an alarm or cameras or something? This is dangerous…"

"What? No. Why would there be? Wait… never mind. Don't answer that." Arthur didn't want to go through the headache of explaining that this place wasn't like the rest of the world.

They found the phone easily enough and Alfred attempted to call. While he was at it Arthur looked around the library. He knew this place was well as he knew the graveyard. He'd miss it, but that was okay. There were bound to be other libraries out there, right?

He heard Alfred raging about something and came back around.

"What is it?"

"This doesn't get long distance. So basically I'm screwed for now. _And _I'm hungry."

Arthur sighed and shouldered off his bag. He found a pack of fruit snacks and gave them to Alfred, who took them eagerly.

"So now what? You're kind of… stupid, for a grave robber."

Alfred didn't seem offended at all, which Arthur found strange.

"I'm not a grave robber. I just do odd jobs that my boss tells me too. This one was a weird one though. He seemed pretty pissed when he pushed me out of the plane, haha! Oh well… As soon as I get back I'm quitting. I got a position reserved at my favorite fast food place."

Arthur was confused. How could one person be so… he couldn't think of a word to describe Alfred. He just couldn't think of one.

"Look, I think your boss was trying to get rid of you. He wouldn't drop you off in the middle of nowhere just to look for King Arthur's grave. I know it must be hard to believe, but you should."

Alfred put the empty fruit snack wrapper in his pocket and chewed on his lip.

"Hmm maybe. I don't know what to think anymore. Anyways, I gotta get to the nearest big city. Do you know what way that might be?"

Arthur didn't answer right away. He was thinking. This was actually pretty perfect. He wouldn't have minded traveling alone, but Alfred would be nice to have around. Plus, he seemed to know a lot about the outside world, which is what he would need if he was going to make the rest of his life work.

"I have a proposition for you Alfred. I will accompany you to the next town and in return you will stay with me until I am eighteen. Which is in two months. After that, you are free to do whatever you want."

Alfred took his sweet time thinking this over. Arthur waited patiently. Then, Alfred smiled that big smile again.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Let's get going."

Arthur found himself smiling too before he caught himself and stopped.

They left the library and headed out of town. But before they were completely out of sight Alfred seemed to remember something.

"Wait. Are you running away from home?"

Arthur cursed under his breath. Good thing he could tell a lie.

"No. My parents are dead and I have nothing. This is my chance to get out and see the world."

Well, a partial lie.

Alfred shrugged and accepted this. They walked the dark path guided by Alfred's flashlight. Arthur never once looked back.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They had been walking for about three hours and it was finally starting to become light. Alfred put away his flashlight, asking Arthur to wait up for a bit. Arthur found out that traveling with Alfred meant a lot of short breaks coupled with complaining. He was getting used to it though and Alfred wasn't too bad of a guy.

After a bit they resumed walking. Arthur let his mind wander in the silence. He wondered how far until they found the next town. It couldn't be _that_ far away, could it? Though, they were walking at a pretty slow pace. Slower than Arthur normally walked. Alfred seemed to take large steps, but he was easy to keep up with.

Arthur thought about making conversation. For the past few hours they hadn't really talked to each other, he had just listened to Alfred complain about various things. Arthur supposed he was allowed to ask questions. Alfred would probably answer them.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked. Alfred tilted his head toward Arthur.

"Just turned twenty-two not long ago. Pretty sweet huh? Well I mean… I guess it's not that great, but it's a nice age. But I'd give anything to be eighteen again."

Arthur kicked a rock in his path. A few steps later he kicked it again, but this time it fell off to the far left and he didn't bother going after it.

"Why's that? People still treat you like a kid when you're eighteen. Nothing special."

Alfred laughed a little and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That's exactly why. Being all grown up isn't all it's cracked up to be. Being a kid means having almost unlimited freedom. You don't have to worry about money or bills or jobs or any of that stuff."

Arthur guessed he was right, to some extent.

"You're forgetting that once you're an adult you can do practically anything you want, including all those things you couldn't because you were too young. Like having an actual life."

Alfred punched Arthur playfully on the shoulder and grinned at him.

"You sound like my grandma when you talk like that. Telling me I can do anything I want. Heh, I wish."

They walked on in silence for a while. Alfred's stomach growled for about the twentieth time, but they both ignored it. Arthur knew he should offer some of the food he had packed, but he was sure they'd find a town soon enough. Plus, he really didn't want to waste it all on Alfred, no offense.

Suddenly, Alfred pointed to something up farther ahead.

"Look, train tracks! We should follow them."

Arthur didn't know if that was the greatest idea.

"Why can't we just stick to the road? We'll probably find a town faster this way."

"Well yea, but this is more fun. Don't you this to be an adventure?"

Arthur shrugged and gave in. Might as well. He didn't have anything to lose, after all.

-0-0-0-

The tracks stuck to the side of the road for quite a way. Arthur walked in the middle while Alfred attempted to balance on one of the side bars. He kept falling off and more complaining followed, which made it hard for Arthur not to laugh. Alfred seemed to have this strange effect on him. Arthur just liked being in his presence; it was comforting.

Soon the tracks ventured to the right and they followed. The road disappeared from sight and the trees became denser. The sun finally showed itself and Arthur was grateful for the shade. It was probably going to get hot out today. There wasn't a cloud in sight. A quick check on his watch said it was six thirty. Alfred called for a break and Arthur decided to take out some food.

"Man, you came prepared, didn't you? I have nothing but the clothes on my back."

Arthur handed Alfred a baggie of cereal and said they could share the bottle of water.

Alfred looked at Arthur, confused.

"You aren't hungry? We've been walking for hours. It isn't healthy to not eat anything you know."

"I'm just not hungry. I'll eat once we get to a town. Don't worry about me" Arthur flashed a small smile and that seemed to comfort Alfred some. It was true that Arthur wasn't hungry though. His mind kept wandering to thoughts of his mother. She'd be waking up soon. That is, if she hadn't died in the middle of the night.

Arthur's chest tightened. He had to forget somehow. Maybe if he hit his head hard enough-

A hand on his shoulder stopped him and his thoughts. Alfred shushed quietly when he protested and nodded towards a small clearing. There, two deer stood, staring at them. Arthur went still. He always saw deer, this was nothing new. He looked at Alfred and was surprised to see a look of pure joy on the man's face.

After a few seconds the two doe pranced away and Alfred punched the air.

"That was awesome!"

"What," Arthur looked in disbelief at Alfred, "have you never seen deer before?"

"Not in real life. Man, I wish I could have pet them."

Arthur couldn't stop himself from laughing. Man, this guy was _weird_. Even more so than himself. They were from completely different worlds but Arthur felt a connection to Alfred. A friendship that he knew would grow. Huh, his first ever real friend…

"Come on Arthur, we gotta keep going."

"Right."

* * *

They came to a bridge about two miles later. Arthur wanted to refill their water bottle but it was a steep journey down. Alfred advised they wait, but Arthur insisted they get some.

"Just don't fall in, okay? If you drown I can't save you."

"Why's that?"

"I don't exactly know how to swim."

Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way carefully down the bank, grabbing on to small trees for leverage. He made it safely down to the edge of the stream and uncapped the bottle. The water was clear and Arthur let out a sigh. Things seemed to be going in their favor at least which was more than he could ever ask for really.

He made his way back up slowly. His legs were starting to hurt from the climb. Once he was to the top Alfred offered him a hand. Arthur took it, but alas it his own was a tad sweaty and his grip slipped and seemed to tip backwards in slow motion.

He watched Alfred's face fall and try reaching for him. He missed and Arthur rolled down the hill backwards. He thankfully didn't make it back to the water. Two short saplings stopped his fall and dug painfully into his back.

"Shit, Arthur, are you alright? Stay there, I'll come get you."

Arthur groaned and tried to extract himself from the trees. He was a little annoyed that Alfred thought he needed to help him though.

"I'm fine. Just stay there, I can make it back up."

He'd thankfully kept hold of the water bottle through his slip. It was clenched tightly in his left hand. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and noticed a headache coming on fast. Great. He didn't even think about bringing any aspirin with either. He should have thought this whole leaving thing through better.

When he opened his eyes Alfred was standing in front of him. He was about to protest when the man lifted him up and put him over his shoulder then proceeded to hike back up the bank.

Arthur didn't know what to say. _For someone who complains his feet hurt every two seconds he sure has no problem carrying me up a steep hill. What gives?_

Once they were back up on the tracks Alfred forced Arthur to sit down and was eyeing up his leg. Arthur looked down at it and noticed there was a gash on his knee that was bleeding. He hadn't even noticed. Now that he looked at it, it started to sting. He hadn't thought of bringing any first aid either. Damn it.

Alfred seemed to know what to do though. He pulled off his own shirt and pulled out a pocket knife. He cut the sleeve off his shirt before uncapping the water bottle and splashing some of the liquid onto Arthur's wound. Alfred then wrapped the fabric around Arthur's knee and tied it tightly.

This, to say the least, was actually surprising. Arthur didn't think that Alfred would have any knowledge of first aid. He stared at his knee, not knowing what to say. Little by little he was learning more about Alfred without even asking.

"That should do the trick. Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty nasty fall."

Arthur stood slowly, wincing slightly at the pain in his knee. It wouldn't be as easy going from now on, unfortunately.

"I'll live. Thanks for… doing what you did."

"What, you mean doing something I had to? You don't need to thank me for that."

"Alright…"

Arthur picked up his backpack but Alfred pulled it out of his hands.

"I'll carry it. It's no big deal."

Arthur was going to thank Alfred again but stopped himself. He nodded instead and they continued walking at an even slower pace than before. Arthur didn't complain though. He knew it was no use wasting his breath over something as minor as a cut knee.

* * *

The first train that came along was going too fast to stop. The second one on the other hand was moving along at a snail's pace and Alfred had the crazy idea to jump on it. Arthur thought it was crazy but let himself be pulled up onto the back. It was a short one, only carrying four passenger cars, which were empty.

"Come on Arthur. Let's go find the driver."

"Is this a good idea? What if the person yells at us and throws us out?"

"Haha! That only happens in movies."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him through the cars until they were to the front. Through the small window in the door they could see what appeared to be three people. Alfred knocked on the door. In an instant it was opened by a cheery looking brunet man.

"Whoa, who are you guys? Ludwig, look, passengers that came out of nowhere!"

The man named Ludwig turned and eyed Arthur and Alfred. He didn't seem upset, only a little shocked.

"When did you two get in here?"

Alfred was quick to explain.

"Just now. We were walking along the tracks and when we saw how slow you were going decided to hop on. I hope it's okay if we hitch a ride?"

Ludwig scratched his head.

"I wonder how I didn't see you… Well, it can't be helped. You may ride along. But first, what are you doing this far out in the country in the first place?"

Arthur stayed silent, letting Alfred do the explaining. Maybe these guys would think Alfred was his older brother or something. He hoped they didn't think he was being kidnapped or anything.

"We're travelers on our way to London! You wouldn't happen to know how far away that it, would you?"

Ludwig's eyes widened.

"London? You're going the wrong way, I'm sorry to tell you. These tracks go southwest to Bristol. I guess there you could get a train to London though."

Alfred put on a smile and nodded.

"Sounds good," he turned to Arthur and gave him a thumbs up.

The brunet man held out his hand towards Alfred.

"I'm Feliciano! The conductor here is Ludwig and his brother is Gilbert. What are your names?"

Alfred took the hand offered.

"I'm Alfred and this is Arthur. Nice to meet you."

Feliciano's smile fell when he noticed Arthur's bandaged knee. Blood had soaked through the piece of cloth.

"Hmm that looks like it hurts. I'll got get something for it."

The man went off, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone with the brothers. The one who hadn't spoken, Gilbert, finally eyed them up. He crossed his arms and hummed.

"So what are you two to each other? You kind of look like brothers, but you don't act it."

Arthur kept a straight face while Alfred laughed.

"This guy's my little cousin actually."

Gilbert squinted his eyes for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever you say."

Ludwig checked a few things before pointing behind Arthur and Alfred.

"Feel free to take a seat. Feliciano will get you whatever you need."

"Thanks man. It means a lot," Alfred said warmly before pulling Arthur into the nearest seats. Feliciano came back a moment later and tended to Arthur's knee. It was a little embarrassing having someone tend to him in the manner the brunet man did. He was being extremely gentle and careful. It reminded him of all the times Dr. Bonnefoy had taken care of him when he was younger. Arthur shook his head and said a quiet thanks when Feliciano was done.

"So, are you guys hungry? It's almost lunch time!"

Alfred was instantly on the idea of free food. Arthur was finally starting to get hungry, which was mildly surprising. Maybe it was the presence of new friends that made him feel comfortable enough to want to eat. Whatever it was, he was happy. He even caught himself smiling while looking out the window.

He stopped though when he noticed Alfred was starting at him. He noticed the man's glasses were actually pretty dirty and decided to comment on this.

"How can you even see out of those?"

Alfred looked confused for a moment before laughing and taking them off.

"Eh, I guess I'm used to them being like this. I never really bother to clean them. I have contacts at home, but I always forget to put them in. Glasses are just easier, you know?"

Arthur didn't know, but he nodded anyway.

While they waited Arthur couldn't stop himself from glancing at Alfred every few minutes. He didn't know why but the man's face was intriguing him suddenly. Maybe it was the way his eyes would light up when he was talking about something he liked, or how he always seemed to be smiling. Whatever it was, Arthur was sure he should stop it.

* * *

"I hope you like spaghetti!"

Feliciano set two large plates down on the table between Alfred and Arthur with a grin. Alfred seemed to inhale the food while Arthur ate it slowly. He had to admit, it was pretty good. Feliciano knew how to cook.

Alfred was done eating before Arthur and went off in search of a bathroom, leaving Arthur to finish eating alone. Arthur didn't mind this. He had usually ate alone in his room, hardly focusing on the taste, more absorbed in his books and writing to care.

He was so focused on past memories he didn't even notice Alfred return to the table.

"Welcome back-"

That wasn't Alfred. That was the one guy, Ludwig's brother. What was his name? Gilbert. That was it.

"Wasn't expecting me, were ya kid?"

Arthur frowned and set down his fork.

"I'm not a kid."

"Sure. You can't be more than fifteen."

"I'm almost eighteen actually."

"Huh. Legal then. Good to know that guy isn't some pedo."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur didn't know what this guy was trying to hint at, but whatever it was, he didn't think it was something good.

Gilbert sat back, smirk on his face. He pulled out cigarette and lit it. Arthur watched the smoke rise slowly to the ceiling.

"You know what I'm talking about. That guy isn't your cousin."

"And how do you know?"

"I see the way you look at him."

Arthur found himself blushing, which was new to him. He swallowed and looked out the window, trying to get his composure back. This guy was just trying to rustle him up.

"So he isn't my cousin. What's the big deal?"

"Is he your boyfriend then?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"No, you don't, but why are you getting so defensive about it? I don't care if you're gay."

"I'm not! I-"

Arthur stopped, not knowing what else to say. In truth, he never really thought about his sexuality because it never applied to his thoughts or actions. He never actively sought out anyone to have a relationship. Having no friends made it a little hard to communicate with anyone other than his mother and the doctor.

He was left without words and Gilbert seemed to take pity on him. He let the matter rest and left the table. A minute later Alfred was back, same smile on his face.

"Miss me?"

Arthur didn't say anything. His eyes were focused on the trees passing by slowly but his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

For a while Feliciano sat with the pair and engaged them in conversation. The man loved to talk. Arthur's head was starting to hurt from all the nodding he was doing. Alfred seemed to be just as excited to talk to someone new as Feliciano was. Arthur sat quiet and listened, not intent on adding his own opinion.

Once Gilbert had walked past, making sure to eye Arthur and smirk at him. Arthur felt his face heat up again. Feliciano noticed this.

"What's wrong Arthur? Are you feeling sick?"

The man placed a hand on Arthur's forehead for a few brief seconds before Arthur pushed it off.

"I'm fine. Just a little hot is all."

"You can open a window if you want. We aren't going very fast but it might help," Feliciano suggested.

Arthur nodded and did just that. It was actually kind of nice. He felt calmer, at least.

After a bit Feliciano went off, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone. Arthur thought it a good time to take a nap, but Alfred didn't let him.

"Tell me about yourself."

Arthur sighed. Is this what people did when they wanted to become better friends?

"Umm… I like to read and write. Sometimes I draw, but I'm not very good at it. I… don't really know what else to say."

Alfred let out a small laugh. His eyes seemed to soften somewhat and he folded his arms on the table.

"What do you write about?"

"Mainly it's just journal entries. Sometimes I try stories. I like mystery novels but whenever I try to write my own I can never get it right."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I think it's because I end up killing the main character before he can solve anything…"

Arthur watched Alfred try to contain his laughter. The man sure loved smiling and laughing. It was starting to become contagious too. How would he survive two months alone with him?

Arthur thought now was a good time for him to start asking the questions.

"What about yourself?"

"You want to know about me? Well I'm not from here. I live in America, New York to be exact. It's a pretty awesome place, let me tell you. There's all kinds of things to eat and see and buy. I know we are going to London but I don't exactly have a house there or anything. Is it cool if you come with me back to America?"

America. It was almost like some sort of dream now. He'd seen world maps. America was across the sea. How long would it take to get there? Hopefully less than two months.

"I guess that would be alright," Arthur said slowly. But in reality it was more than alright. It was a fantastic idea. Who knew what he'd find all the way in America. Just thinking about it made him excited.

Alfred seemed to sense this and started talking about all the different things they could do. Arthur listened closely, wanting to write everything he heard down. Before long they were breaking out of the woods and into more open, mountainous area with water.

Ludwig informed them that they were heading into Bristol. Arthur felt his eyes glued to the scenery. There were actual paved roads and _cars_ of all things. Lots of cars. He couldn't look away. Alfred noticed his staring.

"Haven't you ever been to a place like this?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

Alfred's mouth hung agape and Arthur had to pull himself away from the window to give his companion a hard look.

"I've _never_ been outside of my home town. Why is that so hard to believe?"

The man closed his mouth and shrugged. His hands tapped the table. He probably wasn't used to sitting still for so long.

"I don't know. Most kids your age have been lots of places. I know I was out and about, seeing lots of different things when I was old enough to drive. Which is sixteen, since you probably don't know. Man, I bet you haven't even had any alcohol."

Arthur took a moment to think about that one. He got distracted by the passing town again though and Alfred had to snap his fingers to get his attention.

"I think I had wine once, but that's it."

"Then we are definitely getting you something while we're here."

Arthur was pretty much up for anything. This was his new life, and he would accept all new things that came his way.

* * *

Feliciano was sad to see them go, but Alfred assured him that they'd visit again sometime. The promise was good enough it seemed. They waved their goodbyes and Alfred led Arthur towards the busy streets.

Arthur didn't know where to look. There were so many people, all moving along at a brisk pace. It was like time temporarily went still as his eyes followed a group of girls make their way into a shop. Their expressions were that of pure joy and Arthur wondered why. Were you supposed to get excited when shopping? It was all too new to him.

He snapped back into reality when Alfred grabbed onto his hand. Arthur gave him a questioning look.

"Don't want you getting lost."

Arthur didn't really want to hold Alfred's hand, but he guessed he could put up with it for now. The town _was_ fairly large and if he did happen to get separated from Alfred it wouldn't be easy finding him again.

Alfred led him along through various crowds. He didn't tell Arthur where they were going and for a while Arthur wondered if Alfred even knew the area himself. Soon enough though they were at what appeared to be a pub of some sort. Arthur was pulled inside.

There were quite a few stools open so Alfred picked two farthest to the right next to the window. Arthur couldn't help but notice how… _natural _Alfred looked sitting there. He didn't have a smile on his face until the man behind the counter came around and asked what they wanted.

Arthur wasn't listening to what Alfred was asking for though. He was busy examining the many bottles stacked behind the counter. There was a refrigerator with a glass door on it and Arthur could see drinks of assorted sizes and shapes. He wasn't interested in the names but instead wondering how bottles could be so many different colours.

Alfred caught him staring intently and poked him in the side. Arthur twitched and blinked before looking at Alfred. There was now a glass of something in front of him. Alfred pointed at it.

"Try it. You might like it."

Arthur carefully picked up the glass and took a sip. He made a face and set it back down.

"What is this? It's gross."

Alfred laughed before taking his own drink and downing half of it. He set it back on the counter with a loud clunk and turned to Arthur, wide grin on his face.

"Should've known to give you something besides beer. How about a whiskey sour then? It kind of tastes like lime soda."

Arthur didn't really want to complain so he accepted the drink when it was offered to him. It was actually pretty good. It was just like Alfred said, with a hint of _something_ as an after taste that was sort of addictive.

They didn't stay too long though. It was going to get dark soon and Alfred decided that they could find a place to spend the night. He had something with him called a credit card which he showed this to Arthur before leaving the bar. It was a plastic rectangle of money, basically. Arthur was feeling dizzy and didn't ask for a further explanation.

* * *

Arthur soon found out it was Saturday night. Saturday night meant hotels were scarce on rooms for people who had not booked ahead of time. They spent their times going from place to place until finally there was one opening and Alfred jumped on the chance to take it. Even if that meant there was only one bed. At least it wasn't a single.

"Sorry about this Arthur. I guess I can sleep on the floor," Alfred said timidly while patting imaginary dust off his jacket. He looked at Arthur.

The younger blond stared back at him. He was still feeling somewhat dizzy. It was only eight but he was tired. Arthur shook his head.

"We can share a bed. It's no big deal."

Despite saying this confidently Arthur felt himself blush. He quickly turned away and opened the window. There wasn't any breeze but cool air did come in slowly. He was hit with a wave of disbelief at all of this. This whole "adventure" he was on.

While Arthur gazed out the window at the town outside Alfred said he'd be back later. He didn't know if Arthur heard him or not but left anyway.

Arthur had heard him. He didn't care much though. Now he was alone with his thoughts in a strange room. It gave him time to think.

* * *

By the time Alfred got back Arthur was asleep. He was laying so that he only took up a small portion of the bed. He had all the blankets though.

Alfred took off his jacket and threw it over the nearest chair. He'd made some phone calls while he was out. They had been some very interesting ones too. Alfred sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Arthur. What was the kid to him? Just a friend now, right? Alfred frowned and took off his shoes.

What was he getting himself into?

He had blindly agreed to take care of Arthur for two months. Two months was a long time. He'd have to act like a parent, and the thing was, he _didn't _want to be Arthur's parent. He couldn't. He wasn't cut out for something like parenting. Not after what he's been through.

Alfred sighed. He's really messed up. There was a light at the end of this tunnel though. After they got back to New York it would be smooth sailing.

He wouldn't even have to worry about taking care of Arthur.

* * *

Arthur awoke slowly. When had it gotten so warm? He was sure Alfred would force him to share the blankets more, but it didn't seem like it. This wasn't blanket warmth…

His eyes widened as Arthur came to the realization that there were tanned arms around him and he was staring at Alfred's bare chest. He didn't move.

Thankfully Alfred seemed to wake up just then. He removed his arms from Arthur and stretched them, yawning. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Arthur.

"Hey, you awake?"

While Alfred had been stretching Arthur had turned his back to him soundlessly and pretended to be sleeping. Now he carefully turned back around, eyeing Alfred.

"I am now…"

He wanted to ask why Alfred didn't have a shirt on, but didn't say anything. He was afraid his face would heat up again. He watched Alfred get up and go into the bathroom. Once the door shut he sighed in relief.

Arthur reached towards the night stand and picked up the picture he had set there the night before. He looked at it and felt his stomach drop.

_What am I doing? I should have stayed with mother… I could have said a proper goodbye. But here I am, running around some town with a stranger. I don't even know if I can trust him._

The picture was put back in his pocket just as Alfred came out of the bathroom. The older man gave him a smile before pulling his shirt back on.

"Better get ready kid. We got a long way to go. Turns out I don't have as much money on my card as I thought I did. We'll be walking a lot."

Arthur wanted to say he didn't really mind walking, but kept his mouth shut. Alfred must not be in a very good mood. He had called him kid again.

* * *

_**TBC**_


End file.
